


Something I Try To Be

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Stanford Era, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always struggled with the fact that he tore Sam away from his normal life, and dragged him right back into a life of monsters and danger and fear. He'll never forgive himself, so why reward himself with getting to have Sam?</p><p>Sam is happy to have his brother back at first, but Dean's being weird and it's starting to get to him. He's not sure whether he should listen to Dean, like he alway has, or take the situa tion into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Meet Again

"Hello?" Sam tiptoed through the drafty apartment, eyes locked on the spot where he was 99% sure the noise had come from. Being a hunter was like riding a bike, he realized, as his feet turned lighter than a cats, his eyes and ears heightened to their maximum sensitivity.

He was rusty, though. He'd been out of the game for four years, and he was jumped.

"Don't ever panic, Sam. You panic, you go down. You shout, you go down. You gotta calculate. With your fists, like this." Dean had always shown off during their sparring. He liked to pretend he had 25 years experience on Sam, instead of only four.

Dean's advice was not put to good use, as panoc began to set on, and he fought blindly, recklessly. His attacker pinned him down, their hips digging alnost painfully into his, with his wrists pinned to his sides.

"Easy, tiger."

He could hear the smirk, the cockiness. The tone of voice a guy gets when he knows he can get any girl he wants to want him. The tone of voice a guy gets when he's about to make an easy kill.

A tone of voice he's heard a million times.

But it wasn't....

It couldn't be...

"Dean?"

His brother huffed out a laugh above him, lowering his face so Sam could see him better in the pitch darkness. "You get rusty while you were out in the Valley?"

"This isn't the Valley, Dean," Sam argued, trying to shove Dean off. Dean's smirk only stretched into a full-on smile. "You really did, didn't you?"

"Shut up and get off me," Sam growles trying to sit up.

Dean ground his hips into Sam's, and the both of them had to stop a moment to catch their breath, and Sam groaned.

"Dean, there's something I should--"

"Sam?"

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin as he scrambled off of Sam, jumping to his feet. Sam stood as well, and he envied Dean for wearing jeans. Flannel pants weren't good at hiding erections.

"Well, hey there." Dean smiled at her, turning on his Winchester charm full-blast. Sam had to hand it to her, she didn't even bat an eyelash.

Even Sam could not resist Dean..and he was his brother .

"I must say, you are very beautiful. And way out of my brother's league."

Jess smiled politely, while Sam fumed silently. His semi-erection wilted instantly as he filled with annoyance.


	2. Dad's On A Hunting Trip

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Dean frowned, looking soberly at his brother. It had been two years since he'd so much as gotten a voicemail, and this is his greeting? Granted, he did break into his home amd tackle him to the ground first, but geez at least he'd been friendly about it.

"Sam, we need to talk."

Sam licked his lips nervously, his arm resting across his girlfriend's (fiancees?) shoulders. Cute.

"In private."

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Jess." Sam informed him, his arm tightening around her until one of her hers wrapped behind his back. Really. Cute.

"You sure about that?" It came out before he could stop it. Dean had a lot of trouble in that department, talking without thinking. He wiggled his eyebrows anyway, which was rewarded with a stony glare and a bobbing adam's apple. His slip of the tongue had been worth it after all.

"Dad's on a hunting trip." Sam relaxed, and he seemed pretty bored with the conversation, though still a little peeved at Dean. Dean sighed. "He hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's mouth tightened, and he dropped his arm from around Jess' shoulders.

"Jess? Could you maybe give us a minute?"

Bingo, Sammy.


End file.
